Nobody Needs to Know
by ShadowBabe
Summary: Sakura is undercover in team 7, in other words, Konoha’s irreplaceably in love with none other than their enemy.


-Shadowbabe-

-

_Sum – Sakura is undercover in team 7 from mist, Konoha's irreplaceably in love with none other than their enemy_

**Nobody Needs to Know**

Running in the night's humid air, Sakura panted as she finished her final lap around Konoha. The pinkette's legs throbbed, her hands itching to take off the weights around her overworked body.

Sakura, underestimated by most, had by far surpassed most ANBU captains but as the amazing undercover she was hasn't been caught once by the both oblivious and pitiful excuses of civilians in Konoha.

"_Sakura, we need our monthly report of Konoha."_ The radio buzzed into her ear

"I'll send it to you by the end of the week."

As she heard the mist ninja reply she started heading home – Or should I say the empty excuse of an apartment she had been forced to live in to lay low and because of the salary she got from stupid D class missions of chasing rabies filled cats and cleaning parks.

Opening the door her eyes glistened with the intent of having a long, hot, steamy, bubbly, bath, only to groan noticing the time.

'Why does God do this to me?'

Quickly, Sakura jumped into the shower removing her clothes and grabbing the soap. Feeling the cold water on her heated skin was the only good thing to her in that God forsaken village. Unfortunately good things didn't really last long for her as she rushed out picking her usual outfit.

Sakura grabbed her pack and ran to the bridge knowing she couldn't be later than that pathetic Konoha Sensei, what was his name again? Kokali? Kapamchi? No... oh yes, Kakawi, yeah Kakawi, what a dumb Konoha name. God, who would name their child that, only people from Konoha.

She saw the blurry image of her two teammates fighting out their childhood issues they so obviously couldn't get over. Approaching _'Sasuke-kun,' _remembering looking over his profile reading how he was supposed to be the heartthrob of the village, '_More like village idiot._'

Swallowing down her hatred of Konoha and the village idiot she went back into character.

"Hey Sasuke-kuuun! Want to go for ice cream later?"

"Have to train," He replied monotone only reminding her of a robot.

'_Good because I would probably end up shoving it down your throat and going into intensive therapy from your one-worded answers.'_

"Maybe another day then," Stupid village idiot.

'_Puff_' she stepped away from the completely predictable-

"What are you doing, you _**surprised **_me!! God Kakashi –Sensai!"

She starred at Naruto as if he were the village idiot. She mentally slapped herself and noticed all shanobi's from Konoha simply have underdeveloped brains and made a note of her sensai's actual name which she still hasn't memorized after so long, because of the simple fact that she didn't _care_.

Sakura dazing off wondering of the better things she could have done today while kakashi's lips went on and on without the littlest bit of attention to she should sneak into the Hokage tower to steal some manuscripts so she could further use her time by learning new techniques and gaining more information about this weak village.

To Sakura's attention, the people of Konoha have had their suspicions against her for the fact that she is constantly busy and is barley seen other than in training with team 7 or at a grocery store. Sakura mentally noted to do more pointless social activities. Maybe she can go to a hot spring once in a while or to a popular place and make some puberty stricken friends.

"Ok, everybody get to it."

Her head shot up to see her snickering Sensei reading god knows what, expecting to train with him she got in position.

"Ahmm.. Sakura what are you doing?.."

Turning around to see the blushing Naruto behind her, Sakura noticed her actual partner.

"ehhehe.. Just an evasive manoeuvre..."

"Ok and don't worry Sakura – Chan I promise to go easy!"

The teammates got into stance, one of them resisting the urge to break that cocky neck, and the other preparing his completely flawed plan. Naruto moved first by disappearing, but she saw him snickering in the tree behind her.

"Ohh no! Naruto where are you? "

Hiding it with a mask of shock, the obvious clone tackled her from behind which she allowed and pretended to miss a hit at him.

They continued the sham of a fight, but Sakura had to wonder if she continued this facade that she might actually start getting weaker fighting these imbeciles. Maybe mist wanted her undercover in another village. By the looks of how they train, Konoha isn't a threat to any country.

Naruto sent a dangerous hit, as Sakura stuck her face out to finaly get a heavenly broken nose so she could end this pointless fight and remembered to try and not look too happy.

"Oh dear, oh _no _I guess we have to end that meaningless- I mean progressive battle!" _'YEESS!! Sooo happy!!'_

"Don't look so upset, it's just I'm that good Saku – Chan!" She really would go to the measure of breaking her own nose to escape this worthless battle.

Kakashi and Sasuke approached them with unimpressed faces. Her Sensai brought out bandages and began wrapping her nose with skilful hands.

"You should probably go to the hospital, and don't worry Sakura, were doing this again tomorrow," _Twitch._

Gaping at kakashi trying to bury the tears of misery with a smile, that in the end could scare a soldier, she got up brushing the dirt off her pants and not noticing she looked like a woman who jumped of an airplane and landed in a pool of blood and dirt, she thought she could go to the market.

"Ok byee Sasuke-kuun!!"

"Hn." '_You know I could kill you in __**so **__many ways_'

The pinkette dragged her bruised body, which she just allowed to be Naruto's human punching bag, to the streets of simpleminded Konoha, completely oblivious of her looks.

The amounts of stares were endless.

'_What's wrong with Konoha, stupid people never seen anything in their life!?_' Sakura lost count of the mindless Konoha people gaping at her like they saw a ghost or something. Finally ending up at the grocery store that she thought she'd never get to, she stepped in ready to hide in her sanctuary.

Gaping, the store clerk nodded in acknowledgement while trying to ignore her bloody nose. Sakura nodded back ignoring his wide open mouth, no matter how badly she wanted to rip it off his face.

She continued on buying what she needed on her mental list. Banana's, check. Apples, check–

"-oof..! Hey watch where you're going lady!"

The man's agitated face turned to her, staying as calm as he could have he snickering at her broken face.

"If you go around calling people names it's no wonder you have a bloody nose."

"I might have a bloody nose but at least people know my gender."

"The only reason people know you're a female is because your whiny voice."

"Funny, I can't think of any reason people would know your gender." The pinkette smiled ready to rip his jaw off if he said anything further, but instead she saw him analysing her.

He stepped closer making her want to step back but she stood her ground irritably looking at him. Finally he moved his hand toward her face, tilting her chin upward getting a full view of the rosettes massacred face.

"You know I could fix that for you, since you obviously don't know how."

"So kind of you to offer," She shoved off his hand, surprised by the strangers contact, "But you'd probably reset my spine trying to fix my nose."

The agitated man had a stern look on his familiar looking face as if he were about to grab the broccoli beside him and use it as a kunia to slit her throat. Instead he settled for imagining the blood on his victorious hands not wanting to cause a riot, after all he was being as nice as he could have been and here she was being so rude.

"Careful what you say, or you just might need someone to reset your spine."

"Please don't embarrass yourself; you couldn't kill a person trying to go suicide from looking at you overweight body."

"You know I have enough self respect not to make fun of your masculine body, but since we're at it, you have no chest, no taste in hair dyes, I'm betting you have both body odour and body hair, and if I had to choose jumping a bridge or looking at your body, I would take my chances with the bridge."

He smiled having enough of talking with her ready to turn around but, the unnamed man stopped because of the pinkette's soothing voice telling him to wait.

"What?"

Sakura brought up a fist full chakra and fury, colliding with his, not anymore, perfect nose.

"Now, we two girls look alike!"

Quickly buying her groceries, she left the stranger not wanting to start anything _too _big and held in the erupting laughs in her stomach as she glimpsed back for the last time as the unfamiliar person clasping his bleeding nose, groaning in pain.

Why was it all men think they were impenetrable to the female race, maybe testosterone somehow got to his brain, or some smart woman kicked him in the balls and he's still taking it out on the female population. Made sense.

Still receiving the odd stares, Sakura let walked home with the groceries in one hand and in the other was her throbbing nose as she laughed mercilessly at the memory of a painful but deserving punch, not helping the amount of gazes.

Sakura walked on forgetting her nose, knowing she's got _way _worse than a simple broken face. Remembering how she gave her report back to mist reminded her she needed to make a report on mist to Sound. Oh and how could she forget making a essay for sound to Suna, Suna to sound, Konoha to three different other countries and of course mist to Suna! She was, after all, the best undercover ninja in all countries, except for stupid Konoha, who thinks she's some immature genine.

Hearing a noise from her house in the distance, she knew some ninja from their village wanted something, maybe if she was lucky she'd get an s class mission she could do over night, and even miss that pointless training session.

As Sakura opened the door she blocked the predictable punch and had him positioned with his face touching the cold ground, in less than a second.

"What village, what mission?

The shocked male told her what she asked for and eventually left rubbing the throbbing arm the underestimated rosette had caused. She happily jumped getting her well earned mission after the torture in team idiots.

Not wasting any time she hastily healed the broken nose, and grabbed her pack knowing she needed to create a doctor's note later for missing practise. She jumped out the window to do the Sand Kezakage a quick mission before the sun could rise and hopefully, before anyone could notice.

(END)

* * *

**I know you want me.. I know you dooooooOOoo,, How'd you like it y'all!?? What do you think I should improve on, come on, step up and give me constructive criticism, I won't bite.. much .... :) but you have to admit mortals taste goooood. oh but when u message me dont be all like 'YOU SHOULD MAKE HER A MERMAID' i swear that would not be cool or when people make her chakra pink and blue and yellow and orange and red and then give her wings, because they can't choose what they want her to be so they make her everything and then she looks like this morphed _thing _whos trying to walk and is green or something and i swear to god she mine as well say** _"kIlL mEeEE,"_ **because she's now like this twisted creature thing and-- im rambling ahehe well hope you enjoyed =D **

_***Special thanks to my reviewers - you guys really do make me' day* =D**_

_POLLS_

_Vote for your lover_

_Saku x Sasuke_

_Saku x Naruto_

_Saku x Kakashi_

_Saku x Gaara_

_Saku x Neji_

_Saku X any body you like ;)_


End file.
